


Occasion

by ushiwakamaru



Category: Adekan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiwakamaru/pseuds/ushiwakamaru
Summary: "Officer!  Fancy meeting you here."  Shirou says it as though it's a surprise to see his policeman friend here.  Which it is, he supposes, considering this is a brothel and if Kojirou were any straighter-laced his head would probably pop.





	Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/gifts).



"Officer! Fancy meeting you here." Shirou says it as though it's a surprise to see his policeman friend here. Which it is, he supposes, considering this is a brothel and if Kojirou were any straighter-laced his head would probably pop.

"I've been trying to find you for-- Please, miss--" Whatever purpose or however long Kojirou has been looking for Shirou gets lost while Kojirou busily extracts himself from an abrupt embrace. 

Shirou lounges in a rather luxurious pile of silken pillows and blankets-- and one or two lacy underthings he'll pretend not to steal later-- and amuses himself with the sight of Kojirou growing redder and redder while he tries his hardest not to look too closely at the very lovely and very naked girls roaming about. Kojirou is such a good soul, doing his best to be respectful of ladies who are doing their best to get him to stop.

The question is, how long will it take for--

"And you! Put some clothes on!"

Ah, there it is. Shirou laughs and sits up, letting his hands fall into his lap as some meager attempt at modesty.

"This _is_ a brothel, officer." With his legs spread wide, having his hands in his lap isn't going to do much. "If anything, I'd say you're overdressed."

Kojirou finally manages to extract himself from the girl's embrace only to have to hastily avoid another equally naked girl's roaming hands. He looks uncomfortable in the way a man trying to remain disinterested always looks uncomfortable, with his eyes firmly pointed above the girls' heads and a blush painting his cheeks a becoming shade of red.

The unfortunate downside of trying so hard to be good is that he isn't looking where he's going. Shirou sticks his foot out and gives Kojirou's shin a gentle but insistent push. Kojirou stumbles and lands hard on his hands and knees.

His reactions are quick enough to prevent him ending up face first in Shirou's lap. A shame, really. That would have been funny.

"This sort of thing is unbecoming for--"

"For an officer of the law, I know, I know." Shirou lets his legs fall further apart. His knee nudges Kojirou's elbow.

Kojirou straightens up quickly with a long length of silk in one hand. The dark look on his face is one that Shirou knows all too well and he scrambles to his feet, reaching blindly for the kimono he threw aside hours ago.

"I get it, I get it! I'm getting dressed!"

He will not suffer the indignity of being forcibly dressed in a fundoshi made of a courtesan's silken scarf in front of these girls. That is a bridge _too far_.

Shirou wraps himself up in his kimono hastily, probably flashing far too much of his ass in the process for Kojirou's comfort. Let him be uncomfortable, the girls told Shirou earlier that they think he has a lovely ass, and by the giggles he hears from behind him, they still think that's true. A haphazard tie of his belt, a quick adjustment to keep the collar mostly on his shoulders where it belong and there. He's dressed. He does a little twirl in place.

"Well, Officer? Do I have your approval?"

Of course he doesn't. He rarely does, but half the fun when they're in public is in watching Kojirou try to come up with polite ways to express that.

"It'd be better if you would dress yourself properly _without_ someone having to make you do it," Kojirou grumbles. He already has his hands on Shirou out of what's likely just reflex these days, adjusting the kimono so it covers more of Shirou's skin than Shirou himself is personally comfortable with.

To their side, a few of the girls titter quietly. Kojirou freezes, perhaps only just now realizing how his behavior looks to these "women of the world."

Shirou tips his head to the side and smiles gently. He's not one to let a prime teasing opportunity like this go. "Is something the matter, Officer?"

Kojirou jerks his hands back like he's been burned. He clears his throat and straightens his jacket. Several times. His eyes are firmly trained on some point just over Shirou's shoulder and that lovely blush has returned. A moment passes before he spins on his heel, grabbing Shirou's hand as he turns.

"Let's just go already."

Shirou lets himself be dragged. It would be easy enough to plant his feet and refuse to move, but his officer has made the effort to go into a place he normally would ignore, and Shirou believes that effort should be rewarded. He puts up a brief, token resistance largely for the purpose of waving to the ladies and blowing them a last few flirty kisses, but aside from that he is content to allow Kojirou to manhandle him out of the brothel.

It's been a little while since Shirou has seen Kojirou so flustered. He enjoys the sight quietly for a while, trotting along behind Kojirou obediently.

"Is there an occasion for your intrusion, Officer? Or perhaps some crime you suspect me of?" More likely the former than the latter. Shirou hasn't found himself an object of Kojirou's suspicion for quite some time.

He's alarmed when Kojirou stops dead in the middle of the street and drops his hand.

"Some _occasion_?" He almost sounds hurt.

Oh dear. That's worrying. Shirou wracks his brain for a possible cause. Someone's birthday? No, darling Aguri's was a few weeks ago, and there is a large space between hers and the next. Some anniversary? None he can think of. But there must be something he's forgotten, to put such a sweetly wounded expression on his officer's face.

"It's Saturday," Kojirou says.

Which isn't actually helpful, considering Saturday comes once a week, just like every other day. It isn't exactly special.

The hurt expression on Kojirou's face shifts to resignation-- worse, somehow, though Shirou would be hard pressed to say why. He rubs his face with one gloved hand.

"It's Saturday," Kojirou says again. "Every Saturday for the last year, I've cooked dinner for you except for when you've...disappeared. I was concerned."

Oh. _Oh_. So that's what it is. Warmth blooms in Shirou's chest. He grabs Kojirou's hand in both of his and presses up against Kojirou's side. Kojirou makes no attempt to pull away and Shirou is very glad that his officer has gotten so used to this sort of behavior by now. He craves the close contact, resting his chin on Kojirou's shoulder.

"Why, Officer. How sweet of you." Too sweet, and far kinder than someone like Shirou deserves, but he soaks it up like sunlight all the same, basking in the feeling.

A moment, two moments, then three, and finally Kojirou extracts himself from Shirou's grip. He bats away Shirou's attempts to get back into his personal space and schools his face back into neutrality. How cute.

"Come on." Kojirou's jacket is askew again. He takes a moment to straighten it. "I already had water boiling, I don't want to burn your place to the ground."

He continues down the road and Shirou follows leisurely behind.

It's Saturday. He'll have to remember that.


End file.
